Life with Homestuck units
by sebbyskitty
Summary: Kim clicks on a strange link, now she stuck the Homestuck crew in her house this go up and down, as things become crazy
1. Chapter 1

":33 *ac stalks her clowny friend, and pounces to give him a big tackle hug*" I typed on the RP chat room.

"Bread: -tackled, staggers a bit-" My friend, Anna typed. "WoAh ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR."

":33 *ac purrs at friend, clinging to his shoulders*" I replied. My name is Kimberly but my friends have many nicknames for me: Kona, Kitty, and Nepeta. I'm 17 years old, and I live Texas. My friends are really fun and random, their like my second family, as my real one I have a twin bro who is a brat then my dad who cares for the both of us, after my mom moved away. My friends and I are obsessed with the online web comic known as Homestuck. We chat on Skype a lot, and we love to role play. I role play Nepeta the most.

While typing away on the chat room an annoying pop-up came up, reading 'Free Homestuck Units!' Click to start your free trial and your family will be sent on a free vacation! I rapidly started clicking on Skype then my hand slipped and I ended up clicking on it.

"Ack! Crap I clicked on that pop-up, dads going to kill me!" I panicked flailing my arms. The message then read 'Your first three units will be sent in two days'. "Oh crap on a crapisicle" I hissed.

The phone rang, and my father raced to pick it up. "Hello?" He said, and nodded a bit at what the person on the other end was saying.

I then hear my father walking to my room, "We got two plane tickets to Hawaii," He said, "So me and your brother are going to go, if you're okay with being left alone for a few days."

I grinned and replied "Okay! I will be fine by myself." And returned to typing on the chat room. "Hey uh, guys..." I typed.

"Yeah?" Anna typed back.

I then proceeded to explain what had happened.

The next day my dad and bro packed their stuff, and left to Hawaii. Soon after they left, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called as I ran to the door almost tripping over my own feet. As I opened the door, I saw a tall, slim man with a small moustache, with three large boxes on a cart behind.

"Well howdy there miss" The man said. He had a western type accent. "Hi" I greeted him back "What's up?"

"The names Jack, I'm going to be your delivery man" He said. He then handed me a clip board, "I just need you sign here, miss."

"Um.. okay?" I replied, as I took the clip board and pen and signed my name. I gave him back the clip board.

He looked at the clip board, "Oh, so your name is Kimberly" He said, "What a nice name."

"Just call me, Kim" I said.

"Well Kim, here are your units, and here's a free debit card, you will need it." He replied, he then hopped back into the delivery truck and left.

I went and pulled the cart with boxes inside, before running off and grabbing a hammer. I slowly pry open the boxes with the hammer.

When I looked inside I was happy to see, What was inside.

So I hoped you enjoyed the first part there is more to come :3


	2. Chapter 2

So I forgot to tell you I do not own Homestuck at all, this fanfiction is for fun and why its m- rated is because of Karkat potty mouth

What was inside was Nepeta leijon, The troll I role play as. I grabbed the manuel and read what was needed to wake her.

"to wake up the Nepeta unit play cat type video or Equius unit" I looked at laptop and grinned, I knew what I was going to play.

I grabbed my laptop typing in the pass word really fast, then I clicked on the youtube tab, when search bar popped up I typed in 'nyan cat', I clicked on the first link that popped up.

As soon the song played Nepeta woke up.

"oh purr where am I" she said, looking around then looked at me.

"you're at my house" I answered. I gave her smile.

Nepeta smiled back at me

I looked at the other two boxs, "hey do you mind if you help me with the other two boxs?" I asked

Nepeta nodded "sure!", she jump out her box and grabbed a near by hammer

"ok on three one, two, Three!" we pried the boxs at the same time, sending wood pieces every where

I looked in both boxs, inside the one on the left was Vriska serket and on the right is Tavros nitram

i read Vriska's paper first:

to active VrisNep mode have a Nepeta unit talk

Computer

to active bully mode have Tavros unit talk

"seems easy" i said "Nepeta say something to Vriska"

Nepeta jumped and giggled "hello Vriskers"

Vriska woke up "hellllllllo Nepeta", she climbed out the box hugging Nepeta, "so who are you."

"me i'm kim" I grin "so next is tavros"

"uhh you don't have to" Tavros looks over the side "i need a little help"

"oops i forgot" i quickly grab the wheel chair from his box, then helping him out onto his wheel chair.

"ok rules of the house 1. is no fighting 2. if we are going to have are moments please close the door and not out in the open 3. what i say goes" i tell the trolls

"ok sounds good to me" Vriska hugs Nepeta

"rooms Nepeta and Vriska you get my dads room, Tavros till i get a bed that you can climb on you can use the couch" i pointed out

sorry for the late update i have been very busy with stuff i'm sorry


End file.
